Echo Sirius
"Oi ya blokes, we didn't even get the proper chance to know eachother! Have a seat!" -Echo, IWE2 Echo Sirius is a character in Infected Wind Era and Infected Wind Era 2, and it is noted that he is the one playing Prism Lionheart in Reborn Eclipse. He is played by CheesePotato. Backstory A courageous man in his mid 20s that currently resides in the woods near Nevinnost. Born after the events of World War IV, his parents raised him in the Kingdom of Damal till the age of 18. Two days after he moved out of his parents' home, the corruption had spread quick and taken the lives of many innocents in Damal including his parents. Upon his trip back home, Echo returned to find corpses of his parents, withered away at the point their loved faces were no longer recognizable. The corruption spread at a quick pace, forcing him to retreat to Nevinnost. From that point on, Echo was determined to find the culprit...it couldn't have been nature's work, someday the arrow shall strike the target. Weaponry (IWE1) Echo is an experienced archer with the accuracy of an expert marksman, aiming down his trusty "Damal's Arrow" he marks his targets with an arrow between the eyes resulting in a satisfying drop to the ground. Although his father taught him how to use a crossbow, his mother also taught him the ways of using a pickaxe and knowing where to gather strong and valuable minerals while using it as a weapon for self-defense. The Guardian Crescent proves to be a highly efficient weapon useful to penetrate through helmets and skulls with ease while still being tough enough to break through rocks and ores, designed to be lethal and practical simultaneously. Weaponry (IWE2) Soon enough growing tired of his parents' weaponry, Echo started to pick up several new weapons for his arsenal which included a double-bladed chainsaw and double-barreled shotgun as his main weaponry for the rest of the story. However his new-found weaponry which also included Damal's Arrow found other purposes when Echo had sawed off his left forearm after Markus bit him which prompted his arm to become infected. His chainsaw was modded to fit onto his arm as a melee weapon while he also created his own signature prosthetic forearm that could slide the hand below the wrist and reveal a fully armed automatic machine gun muzzle which could devastate an opponent's torso if they got close and personal with Echo. Echo also modded Damal's Arrow heavily to be mounted on the top of his prosthetic forearm and serve as a long-range weapon that could fire semi-automatically with the bolt magazine he has strapped to his belt. Personality (IWE1) Echo is known for being loud and quite a loud person despite carrying the burden of his adulthood by himself while grieving over his parents and friends that were lost in the corruption, having no one that's there for him. However, during the events of IWE he soon realized that there was still hope left in this world, now always determined and retaining his courageous and confident posture. He puts himself before others whenever there is a threat. He is shown to be completely fearless and confident as he has nothing to lose when he has his trusty crossbow and pickaxe. Despite his skills in combat, Echo can sometimes be reckless in certain situations and get injured. However, his fortitude is stronger than a solid diamond. Being able to tank through pain, Echo's valor is unmatched as he's able to keep on fighting despite his injuries. Personality (IWE2) Soon after the events of IWE1, Echo had progressively and steadily grown more comfortable among the other Rooks as they started to live together. Occasionally he makes sure everyone gets a proper breakfast and dinner on a daily basis using his wits and knowledge as a hunter. Whenever Echo's not busy or occupied, he's usually seen inside the spa room drinking a beer to heal his wounds and loosening his burden while he's comfortable in the tub. Soon enough this is where Echo and Eleanor bonded together and got to know each other a little more while they had fun in the spa room, Echo had taken an interest in Eleanor for being a tough woman that could handle her own...he acted charismatic and flirty while retaining his tough and somewhat cocky personality. When the Rooks got captured by Kaze no Heiya, Echo got locked inside of a dark cell room that was coated and smeared with blood and dismembered body parts which soon revealed a history of his PTSD, causing him to scream in terror and shake the cell door furiously begging to be let out. Despite being physically tough, Echo was sometimes shown to be mentally weak which prompted the spirits to use him as a source to communicate through the other Rooks. Trivia * Echo's personality is partially inspired by both Serious Sam and Cocaine Jimmy from Hardcore Henry. * Echo's design is mainly inspired by the characters from the Xenoblade series, hence his futuristic-looking outfit. * The reason why Echo has a pickaxe as his melee weapon is due to how common the use of swords and axes have generally become, when a pickaxe is used properly it can inflict serious injury. * The double-bladed chainsaw is a reference to the chainsaw from DOOM 64. * Echo using his chainsaw as his forearm and shotgun is a direct inspiration by the Evil Dead 2. * The prosthetic metal forearm with modifications is inspired by Guts' new arm in Berserk during the Black Swordsman Arc.